wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inkub
thumb|268px Inkubi (ang. Incub) - zakon Drukharii który oddaje się wojnie i tylko wojnie. Wojownicy najwyższego kalibru którzy poświęcają się perfekcji jaką jest doskonałe zabójstwo. Pomimo ich przynoszącego na myśl mnichów ascetyzmu, w ich splamionych krwią duszach nie istnieje nawet namiastka cnoty czy sumienia, bo chociaż starają się osiągnąć doskonałość we wszystkim, ich prawdziwym celem jest niesienie śmierci. Historia Powszechnie wierzy się, że pierwsze Sanktuarium Inkubów zostało założone w Commorragh przez Arhrę, jednego z Lordów Feniksów oraz ojca Aspektu Skorpionów. Arhra jest najczęściej określany mianem Upadłego Lorda - gdyż spaczony wpływami Chaosu wyruszył Drogą Zatracenia, by stać się sługą Slaanesha. Po swojej klęsce w walce z innymi Lordami Arhra uciekł w głąb Pajęczego Traktu i nikt go więcej nie widział. Wielu Eldarów wierzy, że zbiegł do Commorragh. Jest wiele poszlak wskazujących na słuszność tej historii. Eldarzy nazywają Arhrę "Upadłym Lordem" a Inkubów - Upadłymi Wojownikami. Powszechnie wiadomo że założyciel Sanktuariów "odwrócił się od światła, by oddać się ciemności". Ostatecznie jednak historia powstania tej organizacji nie wydaje się być ważna, przynajmniej dla tych którzy korzystają z ich usług. Inkubi przez wzgląd na swój profesjonalizm i wyszkolenie szybko dali się poznać jako absolutna elita swojej rasy, zyskując dzięki temu silną pozycję w hierarchii Mrocznego Miasta. Opis thumb|338px|Inkuby dzierżący Klaivesy i nacierający na Orków Szkolenie Inkubi są szkoleni w Mrocznych Sanktuariach. Najmniejsze z nich mają jedynie kilku Inkubów, podczas gdy te większe mają całe bataliony "żywych posągów", pod których czujnym okiem przychodzą całe masy Drukharii, którzy przybywają by wynająć bądź dołączyć do tych budzących grozę wojowników. Trening jest bardzo wyczerpujący i rygorystyczny, do tego stopnia że wielu aspirantów po prostu go nie przeżywa. Ciała tych "słabeuszy" są zaciągane przez potężne metalowe posągi Boga Wojny Khaine'a, które otoczone są rzekami krwii oraz dziwnymi, świecącymi kamieniami i metalami, zebranymi w Pajęczym Trakcie i na konkretnych planetach Galaktyki. Przed tymi posągami ciała "niegodnych" są spalane w ramach ofiary dla patrona Inkubów. Ci którzy zawiodą swoich Hierarchów i nadal śmieją żyć również zostają zaprowadzeni przed te pomniki, gdzie są rytualnie patroszeni a ich wciąż żywe ciała są wrzucane do fos wypełnionych zielonymi płomieniami. Tam ich krzyki roznoszą się po całych podziemiach, a światła rozpalonych płomieni padają na kamienną twarz Khaine'a, ukazując jego uśmiech aprobaty. Chociaż Inkubi są szkoleni w różnych formach walk, najczęściej preferuje się ten wymyślony przez Mrocznego Ojca. Zakłada on kreatywne i śmiercionośne używanie specjalnego ostrza zwanego Klaivesem. Broń ta jest prawdziwym mistrzowstwem balansu i jest uważana za Inkubów za ich jedyną prawdziwą broń. Klaives jest niesamowicie lekki jak na swój rozmiar i odpowiednio wyszkolony wojownik jest w stanie trzymać go zarówno w dwóch jak i w jednej ręce, przecinając wszystko na swojej drodzę z niesamowitą szybkością i skutecznością. Aspirant musi nauczyć się niszczyć przy pomocy tej broni niemal wszystko - od innych Mrocznych Eldarów, przez bestie po opancerzone maszyny. Jeśli Aspirant przeżyje dość długo by zasłużyć na swoją zbroję, dostaje ostateczny test. thumb|322px|Inkub gotujący się do tańca ze swym ostrzemBy go wypełnić musi opuścić Mroczne Miasto i pokonać w pojedynku wojownika eldarskiego Aspektu. Po pokonaniu swojego przeciwnika musi wyrwać jego Kamień Dusz a następnie przerobić go na psychiczną machinę tortur, zwaną Tormentorem. Dopiero gdy powróci do swojego Sanktuarium z tą maszyną, będzie mógł zostać uznany za Inkuba. Styl życia Inkubi nie wiążą się z żadnymi Kabałami ani Kultami Wych - jako słudzy Khaela Mensha Khaine'a ich lojalnośc należy przede wszystkim do ich Sanktuariów. Chociaż, jak można się spodziewać, znajdują się nieraz wyjątkowe przypadki, w których Inkub czuje się bardziej związany z konkretnym Archontem, niż swoim miejscem treningu. Inkubi prowadzą niesamowicie zdyscyplinowany styl życia, zwłaszcza jak na Mrocznych Eldarów. Niektórzy uważają nawet, że można ślepo ufać ich przysięgom. Niektórzy nawet to robią. Umiejętności Inkubi są straszliwymi wojownikami. Ubrani w prawdziwie wytrzymałe pancerze, mogące wystrzymać niejeden intensywny ostrzał, poruszają się po polu bitwy niczym morderczy artyści, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie morze ciał. thumb|278px|Inkub mordujący za jednym zamachem Komisarza i Gwardzistę z KrieguInkubi są wyszkoleni w posługiwaniu się każdą bronią znaną w mrocznoeldarskim arsenale. Wielu z nich potrafi też bezbłędnie wykorzystywać bronie swoich kuzynów, jak i te należące do "gorszych ras". Celem ich życia jest mordowanie i są w tym naprawdę dobrzy. Wielu z nich porusza się z taką prędkością, że nawet inni Eldarzy mają problem z odczytaniem ich ruchów. Tormentory, które noszą na swoich piersiach, generują wokół nich morderczą aurę i wysyłają w stronę przeciwnika falę niszczycielskiej energii, która wprowadza niesamowity chaos w układzie nerwowym przeciwnika. Samo użycie tej broni może zakończyć walkę, zanim ta się w ogóle zacznie. Niektóre Tormentory, zwane Kamieniami Krwi, są tak dobrze zrobione, że potrafią wysyłać nerwowe pulsy tak potężne, że potrafią z dużej odległości ugotować przeciwnika w jego własnej krwi. Inkubi są szczytem fizycznego rozwoju jaki może osiągnąć Drukhari i właśnie przez to zyskują szacunek i strach. Ciekawostki *Kamienie Krwi powstają z Kamieni Dusz Egzarchów. *Najpotężniejszym Inkubem w historii wydaje się być Drazhar. *Z racji swojego opanowania i uduchowienia Inkubi przypominają bardziej swoich światostatkowych kuzynów, niż Drukharii. Był przynajmniej jeden przypadek, w którym Inkub porzucił życie w Mrocznym Mieście by zostać Skorpionem na Alaitoc. Źródła Codex: Dark Eldar (7th edition), pg. 41-43, 155-156, 163-164, 206, 226 '' ''Codex: Dark Eldar (8th edition) pg. 52 Rogue Trader: The Soul Reaver (RPG), pp. 5, 100 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Jednostki Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Piechota Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Inkubi Kategoria:Organizacje Mrocznych Eldarów